My Gods, That's One Powerful Demi-God!
by Express Cappuccino
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are having their first child. But when Athena doesn't approve of it, and Percy doesn't show up, will their child's life be in ruins? Rated T for language.
1. A New Mom and Dad

***This story is told through the POV of Annabeth, and then third person when well, you'll see ;)***

This is bad...Really, really bad. How am I going to EVER tell Percy? Will he want to raise it? Will he leave?

All these thoughts processed through my head as I paced back and forth through my new apartment bathroom. I stopped abruptly at the white strip of paper that lay on the marble sink counter. My eyes stung as tears formed on in them.

I jumped as the door swung open, and my first reaction was to snatch the paper away and hide behind my back. I bit my lip at the sight of my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. "H-Hi Seaweed B-Brain." I stammered.

He raised one of his eyebrows. He moved forward and I moved back. I bumped against the wall and Percy jumped me, grabbing the paper from my hand. He ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, screaming "WISE GIRL!" I raced after him, but not fast enough. He was staring at me from the living room, his face pale.

"Annabeth...you're...you are...er...uhm..."

"Pregnant? Yeah, I am," I sighed. This was followed by an eerie silence and a staring contest, which ended when I broke down onto the floor, curled up into my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and sobbed. Just plain, down right, sobbed.

I managed to look up, and I curled into a tighter ball when I saw Percy towering over me. He offered his hand, and I placed mine in it. He pulled me up and kissed me. _Why was I so worried?_ I smiled as we pulled away, staring into his relaxing blue-green eyes. "You're not mad?" I choked up, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Why would I be?" He laughed, kissing me once more on the cheek. "What you should be worried about is..." He didn't have to finish. I bit my lip. _Mom._ This was _not_ going to end well for me or Percy. Mostly Percy. Oh well.

* * *

Athena rose from her throne, her grey eyes glowing with hatred. I fumbled for Percy's hand. I felt like curling up and sobbing like I did when he found out I was pregnant.

"Annabeth, you have disgraced me! You lost your virginity to...to _this?_" Athena gestured to Percy, which made me mad. I didn't think about what I was going to say next.

"Percy is a human being mother. You should be disgraced of _yourself_. I love Percy. And that's it." I dragged my boyfriend out of Olympus, and on the verge of tears. What the _hell_ did I just do?

* * *

I tumbled around in bed, furiously fluffing my pillow. I couldn't get comfortable. Not with a living thing forming in my stomach. I groaned and tossed one more time. Furious, I jumped up and threw the pillow across the room. I fell back on the bed, not realizing Percy had left. I looked over and sighed.

Percy had left for Camp Jupiter, which I hated. I had lost him 4 years ago because of Hera, and she traded him with Jason. I clenched my fist and rolled again. I moaned in pain as my 8 month pregnant stomach hit the mattress. I strolled out of bed and went to the kitchen when Pie, our papillon, jumped onto the counter and sat on the coffee maker.

"Forget it," I moaned, walking into the kitchen. Pie happily followed, her large ebony ears flapping like butterflies. I flopped onto the couch and flicked the ON button on the remote. I surfed the channels for the moment until I landed on the "Demi-God Files". That shit is so-

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" I yelled, shuffling to the door. Pie barked and turned in circles, pawing the air playfully. I opened the door and was surprised to see my mother in law, Sally Jackson, standing there. We sat on the couch and talked. For. Hours. I've always had this connection with Percy's mom.

"So, Annabeth, how are you feeling?" She said, after we just watched a episode of "The Bachelor."

"Fine I guess, no contractions, just, normal," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

She nodded and smiled, "That's good."

* * *

After a while, Percy's mother left. I was alone, again. I fumbled with my fingers. Pie sprawled along the couch, sniffing me and licking me. Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through me.

"Not now! You little-"

I doubled over in pain, curling up on the floor. The baby did _not_ wanna be told what to do. Pie barked, circling. I groaned as the pain grew stronger. I crawled over to the phone and weakly dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? Yeah, I need an ambulance. I just went into labor."

When I arrived to the hospital, I just lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling. _Mom, Posiden, Aphrodite, Hera, anyone, please just let Percy get here._ I thought frantically.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Chiron rolled in on his wheel chair, his face pale. "Annabeth, are you okay?" He asked, obviously out of breath.

"I guess-"I groaned loudly."-so."

"We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Now?"

"Yes. A Baby as powerful as yours will make the press wild. Come, now."

* * *

We arrived at Camp Half-blood, with all my old friends crowding me. Piper, Thailia, and Hazel. Some of the Aphrodite kids were there, but they looked horrified when they saw my face of pain. Piper tried contacting Percy through Iris Message, but it just wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, he's just not going to make it."

I sobbed. How could my child's own father not be here for them?

Suddenly, my water broke. I screamed, Thailia screamed, Hazel screamed, and Piper screamed. Nurses rushed in, crowding me room. _Please...Please._


	2. Mother's these days

***This story is told through the POV of Annabeth, and then third person when well, you'll see ;)***

This is bad...Really, really bad. How am I going to EVER tell Percy? Will he want to raise it? Will he leave?

All these thoughts processed through my head as I paced back and forth through my new apartment bathroom. I stopped abruptly at the white strip of paper that lay on the marble sink counter. My eyes stung as tears formed on in them.

I jumped as the door swung open, and my first reaction was to snatch the paper away and hide behind my back. I bit my lip at the sight of my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. "H-Hi Seaweed B-Brain." I stammered.

He raised one of his eyebrows. He moved forward and I moved back. I bumped against the wall and Percy jumped me, grabbing the paper from my hand. He ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, screaming "WISE GIRL!" I raced after him, but not fast enough. He was staring at me from the living room, his face pale.

"Annabeth...you're...you are...er...uhm..."

"Pregnant? Yeah, I am," I sighed. This was followed by an eerie silence and a staring contest, which ended when I broke down onto the floor, curled up into my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and sobbed. Just plain, down right, sobbed.

I managed to look up, and I curled into a tighter ball when I saw Percy towering over me. He offered his hand, and I placed mine in it. He pulled me up and kissed me. _Why was I so worried?_ I smiled as we pulled away, staring into his relaxing blue-green eyes. "You're not mad?" I choked up, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Why would I be?" He laughed, kissing me once more on the cheek. "What you should be worried about is..." He didn't have to finish. I bit my lip. _Mom._ This was _not_ going to end well for me or Percy. Mostly Percy. Oh well.

* * *

Athena rose from her throne, her grey eyes glowing with hatred. I fumbled for Percy's hand. I felt like curling up and sobbing like I did when he found out I was pregnant.

"Annabeth, you have disgraced me! You lost your virginity to...to _this?_" Athena gestured to Percy, which made me mad. I didn't think about what I was going to say next.

"Percy is a human being mother. You should be disgraced of _yourself_. I love Percy. And that's it." I dragged my boyfriend out of Olympus, and on the verge of tears. What the _hell_ did I just do?

* * *

I tumbled around in bed, furiously fluffing my pillow. I couldn't get comfortable. Not with a living thing forming in my stomach. I groaned and tossed one more time. Furious, I jumped up and threw the pillow across the room. I fell back on the bed, not realizing Percy had left. I looked over and sighed.

Percy had left for Camp Jupiter, which I hated. I had lost him 4 years ago because of Hera, and she traded him with Jason. I clenched my fist and rolled again. I moaned in pain as my 8 month pregnant stomach hit the mattress. I strolled out of bed and went to the kitchen when Pie, our papillon, jumped onto the counter and sat on the coffee maker.

"Forget it," I moaned, walking into the kitchen. Pie happily followed, her large ebony ears flapping like butterflies. I flopped onto the couch and flicked the ON button on the remote. I surfed the channels for the moment until I landed on the "Demi-God Files". That shit is so-

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" I yelled, shuffling to the door. Pie barked and turned in circles, pawing the air playfully. I opened the door and was surprised to see my mother in law, Sally Jackson, standing there. We sat on the couch and talked. For. Hours. I've always had this connection with Percy's mom.

"So, Annabeth, how are you feeling?" She said, after we just watched a episode of "The Bachelor."

"Fine I guess, no contractions, just, normal," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

She nodded and smiled, "That's good."

* * *

After a while, Percy's mother left. I was alone, again. I fumbled with my fingers. Pie sprawled along the couch, sniffing me and licking me. Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through me.

"Not now! You little-"

I doubled over in pain, curling up on the floor. The baby did _not_ wanna be told what to do. Pie barked, circling. I groaned as the pain grew stronger. I crawled over to the phone and weakly dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? Yeah, I need an ambulance. I just went into labor."

When I arrived to the hospital, I just lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling. _Mom, Posiden, Aphrodite, Hera, anyone, please just let Percy get here._ I thought frantically.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Chiron rolled in on his wheel chair, his face pale. "Annabeth, are you okay?" He asked, obviously out of breath.

"I guess-"I groaned loudly."-so."

"We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Now?"

"Yes. A Baby as powerful as yours will make the press wild. Come, now."

* * *

We arrived at Camp Half-blood, with all my old friends crowding me. Piper, Thailia, and Hazel. Some of the Aphrodite kids were there, but they looked horrified when they saw my face of pain. Piper tried contacting Percy through Iris Message, but it just wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, he's just not going to make it."

I sobbed. How could my child's own father not be here for them?

Suddenly, my water broke. I screamed, Thailia screamed, Hazel screamed, and Piper screamed. Nurses rushed in, crowding me room. _Please...Please._


End file.
